The Pavarai
by KahlenTavaal
Summary: What happens when the team encounter an extraordinary girl on and backward and rundown planet, who is she and how will her secrets help them win the war against the Wraith. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognise I do not own, unfortunately coz I wouldn't say no to Ronon and Shepherd (I wouldn't say no to McKay either ;-) ) This is only but 2nd story and 1st Atlantis one so any reviews or criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy, much love Kahlen

A hooded figure moved swiftly through the darkened woods, the person moved deftly in and out through the trees until they reached the tree line and stopped. Behind them the sound of others could be heard, angry voices after them, the person lowered their hood to reveal long black hair pulled back into some sort of messy bun. The girl pushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear and looked ahead into the clearing. She knew it could be a trap, she had been told the stories when she was a child, the ones designed to install a healthy sense of fear. She had always questioned them yet still she paused.. The Stargate was out in the open, she could risk it but the hunts had started the day before, there would be people guarding it, waiting for one of them to try and escape. Suddenly the crystals on the Stargate began to glow, once seven had lit up a large blue wave erupted and settled into a puddle. The event horizon; four people walked through and the Stargate shut down behind them, the puddle disappearing into nothing. The girl watched as they were surrounded immediately by those hiding in the brush, all four drew their weapons, the tallest man had dreadlocks and was pointing a hand gun, the other two men; one with messy black hair and the other had short brown hair, both held slightly larger weapons although the man with brown hair appeared less confident with it, there was also a woman with them who had light brown hair and held her weapon with the confidence of a warrior. The girl moved closer wanting to hear what was being said,

"We mean no harm," The woman stated

"You travel through the Wraith portal, only Wraith and the Pavarai use it, you are not Wraith so you must be Pavarai," One of the hunters stated

"Who are the Pavarai?"The man with the messy hair asked

"Wraith worshippers," Another hunter told them

"Well we're not them,"

"I'm Colonel John Shepherd, this is Dr Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagen and Ronon Dex,"

"We wish to trade," The woman; Teyla explained

"The nearest town is only and hours walk from here," One of the elder hunters said as they moved with the group towards the trees, "You should be warned that the Pavarai hunts have started, there will be more hunting parties out there,"

"Noted," Shepherd replied. The girl looked and realised this would be her only chance to access the Stargate, so she made a decision; she ran. A hunter spotted her and began firing, the hunters that had been escorting the group immediately turned back and found defensive positions, the girl managed to avoid the shots as she reached the DHD, she gathered her strength and stood so she could dial, the hunters cried out and began firing rapidly. The Atlantis team watched in awe as the shots passed through her body and impacted trees,

"Keep firing!" One of the men called, the girl raised a stunner of her own and began firing back as she started dialling

"She's bringing the Wraith!"

"Ronon can you stun her?" Shepherd asked, Ronon aimed his gun and fired, the shot passed through her hand but she dropped the weapon, she didn't even pause, she hit the main control and the Stargate activated, she began to run and the hunters increased their fire, just before she passed through the gate a shot hit her in the shoulder and she went down into the event horizon.

"Call the others!"

"Wait!" A voice cried, "The Pavarai are not Wraith worshippers, they're innocent," A boy shouted as he appeared from the woods,

"She will be caught and killed just like the others,"

"We cannot allow them to kill her if she's innocent," Teyla exclaimed, before anyone could say anything Ronon ran to the gate to keep it open whilst the rest of the team caught up, they arrived on the other side just before the gate shut down. The girl was lying several feet in front of them unconscious. Teyla ran over to where she was crouched next to the other figure, she rolled them other so they were now on their back and revealed a young girl of no more than 21 or 22, "She's alive but only just,"

"We need to get her to Atlantis," John replied as he carefully lifted the girl, more worried about her immediate survival than causing more injuries by moving her, they moved to the Stargate and within minutes were stepping into the domain of Jennifer Keller CMO of Atlantis, "Doc!"


End file.
